This invention relates to a vehicle door, more specifically to a vehicle door which has a reinforcement member between an inner and an outer panel thereof in order to prevent thermal deformation of the panels.
As shown in FIG. 1, a general door for a passenger car or freight car has an inner panel 20 and an outer panel 30 which are spot welded with each other, and which are usually made of steel for safety.
However, recently in order to satisfy light weight requirements of a vehicle, vehicle doors made of light material such as compound material or fiber reinforced plastic are adapted to a sports car or an electric vehicle instead of steel-made doors.
By the way, since such light material has a bigger thermal expansion coefficient than steel, it is weak to temperature variation, which may cause door to expand or contract severely. If a vehicle door is weak to temperature variation, designers have difficulties in designing a vehicle door.